Just Fooling around
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! SLASH Summary inside. “I know that at school everyone refers to Blink as the ‘straightest guy in the world’. It’s just I don’t seem to buy your story that you’re just fooling around, Mush.” (BlinkMush)
1. Chapter 1

Just Fooling Around  
  
By Nakaia Aidan-Sun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Newsies belongs to Disney, not me. Anything that shows up probably doesn't belong to me.besides Briana Anderson.who is a harlot.and is also based on the object of my hatred, Brain Anders.who is also a harlot.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: SLASH! So, if you don't like it you don't have to read it!  
  
Summary: Blink and Mush are "Just friends with benefits", and they are just fooling around, right. But what happens when the strumpet named Braina Anderson shows up, Will Mush be able to tell Blink his feelings before it's too late? It also has in some Jack/Spot.just for fun. Modern Day Ficcy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'He's just my best friend.with benefits.'  
  
"Hey Jack! Jack! Come over here!" Mush yelled as he spotted Jack walk into the classroom.  
  
"Heya Mush, What's up?" Jack asked as he reached Mush, he then looked around. "Um.where's Blink?"  
  
Mush shrugged, "Why should I know?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Maybe because he's your boyfriend."  
  
Mush's skin turned as red as a tomato as he stated, "Jack, Blink is not my boyfriend." He then added quietly, "He's just my best friend with benefits."  
  
Jack laughed again as he took off his book bag and sat down, "So, what did I miss yesterday?"  
  
Mush smiled, "Well, considering today is the first day of school, I'd have to say.. your boyfriend."  
  
Jack looked at Mush with confusion, "What do ya mean Mushee? How d'ya know I was..."  
  
Mush laughed, "I saw you yesterday in Brooklyn, you were like this," Mush hunched over, "and was holdin' his hand."  
  
Jack grinned, "So, you've seen Spot then? Tell me, what d'ya think? He's hot, isn't he?"  
  
Mush looked as though he was trying to remember, and then looked at Jack once more. "I don't know, I forgot my magnifying-glass, so I couldn't see him."  
  
Jack looked at Mush crossly, "You know, Blink is shorter then you."  
  
Mush grinned, "Ya, but only by like an inch, besides Blink isn't my boyfriend!"  
  
"Now class!" came the voice of the teacher's pet.I mean teacher's assistant, David Jacobs from behind the computer, "I'm gonna read off your names and you need to say here. When Mr. Denton comes you can tell him what you prefer, okay?" The classroom was silent besides the swinging open of the door. Blink quickly took the seat behind Mush right as David read of his name, "Louis Ballet."  
  
"Here!" Blink yelled then mumbled something under his breath as David continued.  
  
Mush turned around, "Your late."  
  
Blink smiled then ruffled his hair, "School starts to early, and I need a new last name."  
  
Mush stuck out his bottom lip, "But I wanted to be Miguel Meyers-Ballet."  
  
Blink leaned forward and whispered loudly, "I'd kiss ya if we weren't in class."  
  
Jack giggled, "Ya know Blink, Mush says you two ain't a couple."  
  
Blink looked at Mush, then at Jack, "We ain't, ya know, we date goils, we just ya know, fool around."  
  
Jack laughed, "Yet Mush wants your last name?"  
  
"Michael Meyers, is Michael Meyers here?" David asked apparently, he'd been calling Mush for quite a while.  
  
"Here sir, and it's Miguel, not Michael." Mush said as his cheeks filled with color.  
  
Blink reached over his desk and began to rub Mush's shoulders, "You know, you are such a suck-up sometimes, Mushee."  
  
Mush nodded, "Is that a bad thing, Kid?"  
  
Blink opened his mouth as the door opened again.  
  
"Louis! I've been all over! I had to change my schedule like five times to be in your class." Came the voice of a blonde girl.  
  
Blink quickly sat up and turned around, ignoring Mush, "Hey Briana, how's it going?" Blink asked as Mush began to pout.  
  
"It's great now that I get to be by you." Briana sighed as he tried to flirt with Blink.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Class went on for what seemed like an eternity to Mush, as Blink continued to flirt with Briana Anderson. Once the class was over, Blink walked out with Briana, leaving Mush alone with Jack.  
  
Jack grinned, "So Mush, what do you think of Briana?"  
  
"She's a strumpet, and Blink's too good for her." Mush mumbled.  
  
"A what? Mush, did you just call her a Crumpet?" Jack asked laughing again.  
  
"A Strumpet.Blink and I looked up whore once in the thesaurus.and it told us to look up prostitute, and by prostitute was strumpet.and Briana Anderson is a strumpet." Mush answered as he walked towards D-Building.  
  
"Mush, what do you have next?" Jack asked.  
  
"Gym.with Blink." Mush answered.  
  
"Good, dat's what Spot an' I have too." Jack responded, "And don't worry, it's only a guy class."  
  
"Good.wait, Spot? Like your boyfriend? I have to go to my locker and get my microscope then." Mush replied, the true Mush showing once more.  
  
Jack messed up Mush's hair.  
  
Mush grinned, "You know, I probably should just stop doing my hair! I mean between you and Blink, it's always getting messed up!"  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm working on the second chapter of this fic, but I hope you will review. And please, don't flame, constructive criticism is okay, but please, don't say it's awful.and stuff like that unless you have ideas of how I could improve it. 


	2. Chapter 2

SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
kellyanne- Your review didn't suck, besides, remember that a review is always better  
than no review...or at least that's what my Specs Muse always says...I wonder if  
that counts with flames...well, thanks for the review!  
  
gypsy-morrigan- Thanks for the review...and I hope that this chapter is an improvement!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- I hate our younger brother too. WHAT THE HECK DOES  
CaaS TTAS MEAN???  
  
Race!Muse- I think it means that she's crazier than Snipeshooter.  
  
Snipeshooter!Muse- Atwha?? Oonena isa aziercra entha ema!!!  
  
Race!Muse- Ya, your probably right. (WHOO! Go Homestar Runner!)  
  
SpotLover421- That's so cool, friends with benefits are the best kind of friends...well not  
really.  
  
Mush!Muse- I'm so happy that I'm not alone!  
  
Seraph2- You're right, everything with Mush and Blink is good. And about the sentences  
that had a . in the middle and then weren't captilized... it was originally dot dot  
dot... but it didn't work, sorry. Thanks for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Thanks for the review! And Look! I have Muses now! ::smiles with  
pride::  
  
Jack!Muse- Come on guys, we are supposed to be on strike or did you forget!  
  
Race!Muse- But we are ALWAYS on strike.So, we decided to go on strike against  
going on strike!  
  
Jack!Muse- I guess that makes sense.  
  
Studentnumber24601- FFnet is always down anymore... it drives me nuts...well, thank  
you for the review, and I'm sorry that I made Blink's name Louis, I'll use a  
different name next time.  
  
Gryffin Parker- I love Mush and Blink too! Thank you for the review!  
  
Blink!Muse- Mush is a cutie isn't he...  
  
A/N: And now that those are done... Here's Chapter 2 of Just Fooling Around.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Louis, why didja leave me at History last period? And why is it that you'd rather talk to her than me?" Mush screamed at Blink as he walked into the nearly empty locker room.  
  
"Well, I...um... come here Mush." Blink pulled Mush into an empty bathroom stall.  
  
"What is it Blink! Do you expect me to just kiss you and forget about dat Strumpet?" Mush asked, still rather crossed.  
  
Blink smiled slightly than nodded, "I guess you can read my mind Mush."  
  
"Blink, I-" Mush began, but Blink's lips were quickly over his. Mush began kissing back as he mentally kicked himself for allowing Blink to win again.  
  
The kiss, however, quickly died as the door opened and Jack began to call for them.  
  
"Blink! Mush! Come on, ya have ta meet Spot!" Jack yelled banging on the stall's closed door.  
  
Blink opened the door and walked out, with Mush right behind him.  
  
Mush looked over to wear Jack and Spot stood and quickly began looking around on the floor.  
  
"What are you looking for Mush?" Blink asked as he too began to look.  
  
"Jack's boyfriend, I think Jack dropped him somewheres and now I need my microscope to find him." Mush grinned as Blink began to laugh uncontrollably at Mush's joke until they heard a low voice speaking.  
  
"You're right, Jacky-boy. They are dicks." Came the voice that Mush and Blink could only assume to be Spot.  
  
Blink quickly stopped laughing, "What did you say, Shorty?" Blink glared daggers at the smaller boy.  
  
"You heard me." Spot responded as he looked over to Blink and returned his glare.  
  
Mush quickly stepped between the two boys, "Blink, leave it, it's okay. Listen Spot, right. I didn't mean it, I was just kidding, sorry."  
  
Spot turned to Jack, "So, are you going to introduce me to the lovebirds or not?"  
  
"We are not lovebirds!" Blink and Mush yelled at once, as Mush's face turned crimson.  
  
Jack laughed again, "This, Spot, is Blink, and the other one is Mush. Guys, this is Spot."  
  
Mush quickly held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya. My real name is Miguel Meyers, but as Jack said you can call me Mush."  
  
Spot accepted Mush's hand, "Spot Conlon, my real name is none of your business."  
  
"Ballet! There you are! Are you ready for practice tonight?" the voice of Snoddy came into the room. He stopped at the brink of the door.  
  
"Hey Snod, I'll be ready, how 'bout you, I mean after camp..." Blink walked out of the locker room with Snoddy as they were both deep in conversation.  
  
Mush walked over to his locker, while taking off his camouflage shirt which clearly read 'Ha! You can't see me!' Spot stared for a moment as he leaned over to Jack, "Ya know Jack, I think I'm going to like your friends."  
  
Jack began to walk towards his locker, "Ya better not be lookin' at Mush."  
  
Spot looked over to Jack, "Why not? Is that Blink guy the jealous type?"  
  
"Nah, but I am." Jack grinned, "Besides, Blink and Mush are in denial."  
  
"But didn't we just caught 'em?"  
  
"Kissing? Yay, they claim to be just friends 'with benefits'. Blink is kinda a cheerleader and a jock, and Mush is a class officer and a jock, so they can't really go out. Mush doesn't date anyone, and Blink, well, Blink'd dated just about every girl once." Jack smiled towards Spot.  
  
"See ya Guys, I need to be on time to class. Besides, I need to talk ta Blink," Mush ran out of the locker room.  
  
"They are so cute," Spot said wrapping an arm around Jack's waist, "Let's go to your car."  
  
"But we have to go to class." Jack stated as he looked down at Spot.  
  
"I know, but we don't 'have' to. We are only 'supposed' to."  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short, it was supposed to be longer, but I have to get ready for a district party. I hate having a job!!! Well, I'm also sorry for making Blink seem like a jerk, I swear he really isn't, he's just having a bad day or something...it's just kinda necessary for the fic. And don't worry, I hate myself for doing that to Blink, I just had to! But he will get better, I promise you that much, the only question is how long until he does.  
  
Race!Muse- I beat it will take another 10 chapters.  
  
All other Muses- Nah, Bum odds.  
  
Blink!Muse- I'm not really that bad am I?  
  
Jack!Muse- Let's go on strike!  
  
Itey!Muse- Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

~Shout Outs for wonderful reviewers~  
  
specsglasses- Dude, I know aren't my muses cool...whenever they aren't on strike, and look I have forgiven Blink for Trey liking the Cubs, but that's only because Trey wears a Yankees jacket later in 'Newsies! Newsies! See All About It'...but you can kinda tell that I still wasn't too happy with him from this chapter. OH god, I think I'm going blind...but oh well.  
  
SpotLover421- Yay! I thought that the bathroom kiss was kinda romantic in a teenaged guy kinda way, but then again I'm not a teenaged guy, I'm just a girl in AFJROTC...I love how they make fun of Spot too, but mostly because that was the inspiration for my fic...(long story). Thanks for the review.  
  
Gryffin Parker- Whoa, dude, I didn't realize that I sort of used the names from Outkasts...at first I was just trying to stick as close to their names from the real strike as I could, but then I got bored with that (as you will be able to tell in this story). As I've said in one shout out before, the whole making fun of Spot was the place that I got this whole idea from...but once again that is a long story, and this shout-out can only be so long. Hey, if you really want to be a random date of Blink's...I can work your name at least into the story as one of Mush's sisters, since I do have a plot now...YAY!... I was bad and I almost skipped class to be with this guy that my little sister likes, but my JROTC instructor wouldn't let me sluff AP American and stay in the classroom...Thanks for the review!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- I'm glad you liked it, and that you pointed out that that was a review, I would've never been able to tell.  
  
A/N: I might not update any of my fics for a while, because I just started yet another new one (hey, at least it's a one shot this time) and I'm working on a comic book called "Disney's Effect on Kids". But please tell me what you think about my fic, because it might encourage me to update sooner. Oh, and the first paragraph is to explain what happened in all the time that I skipped over.  
  
Just Fooling Around  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Needless to say, Jack and Spot never showed up for gym, or any of their other classes for that matter. After going through the rest of the day without speaking to Blink, Mush was walking angrily towards the practice for the back-to-school assembly.  
  
"Mush!" Blink jumped out from behind a door and grabbed Mush laughing.  
  
"Luis, you're such a geek." Mush pushed past him and onto the stage.  
  
Blink followed him, "Come on Mush, come to my house for dinner tonight."  
  
"Your 'house', I though you were living in your cousin's basement right now." Mush teased, knowing that it was the truth.  
  
"Okay, in that case let me come over to your house for dinner." Mush froze, Blink had no idea what that would be like, he had no clue exactly how rich Mush's family was.  
  
"Why'd ya wanna do that Kid?" Mush wasn't so thrilled by the idea of Blink meeting his parents and vise versa. Not to mention how his brother and sisters would react to his inability to say no to Blink.  
  
Blink pulled Mush into the Audio Visual room, "Why don't you want me to go to your house, Mush?"  
  
Mush tried to force a smile, "It's just my family's."  
  
Blink kissed Mush's forehead, "Are your parents like homophobes or something?"  
  
"Of course not, Kid." Mush was not exactly lying, but failed to tell the whole truth. His family wasn't homophobes, but they were huge Yankees fans. Not that Blink wouldn't be loved by his family, but Blink was a Cubs fan, and for some reason his family thought the Cubs's curse was contagious. "But you might not want to wear your Cubs hat."  
  
Blink kissed Mush lightly, "Thanks dude, should I just come over to your house right after practice?"  
  
"Of course Kid, and d'ya wanna spend the night too? I mean if you do we can get that project done."  
  
Blink grinned, "That would be awesome. Do you think we should go to practice now?"  
  
"Sure, but will you please not flirt with that strumpet in front of me?"  
  
"Why Mush? Are you jealous of Braina or something?"  
  
Mush's cheeks turned bright red, "Well, I...of course not Blink. She's just not good enough for ya, dat's all."  
  
Blink kissed Mush again before opening the door; "I'll see ya after practice Mush."  
  
After the practice was over, Mush and Blink made their way to Mush's new '03 PT Cruiser. When they reached it Blink turned to Mush in surprise, "I thought you had a like '02 Mustang."  
  
Mush shrugged, "I do, but my parents thought I needed a new car, so now I have two."  
  
Blink shook his head, "You are freakin' rich dude."  
  
"And you're both freakin' queers," Blink and Mush turned to see Oscar Delancy staring right at them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blink hissed, his anger becoming quite evident.  
  
"That geek Crutchy told me that he caught the two of you kissing in the A.V. room."  
  
Mush swore silently as Blink spoke once more, "Crutchy is a geek, he'd probably do what ever he could if it meant not getting soaked."  
  
"Besides Oscar, between Blink and I we've dated almost every goil in da school." Mush fiddled with his keys hoping Oscar would fall for his bluff.  
  
Oscar looked confused; "I guess you're right, because no one is dumb enough to lie to me." Oscar tried to look buff before turning to Mush. "Can I have a ride home, Miguel? My mom took my call away."  
  
"Your mom always takes your car away. But I guess we can give you a ride, but you have to sit in back." Mush grinned, "Now come on, I have lessons tonight for my trumpet and cello."  
  
Mush opened the car and the three boys climbed in. After a fifteen-minute car ride, they had arrived at the Delancy household.  
  
Oscar got out of the car before leaning back in through the open door, "Thanks for the ride home Miguel. Sorry that I called you guys queers, I guess I'm just too naïve." Oscar shut the door and ran to his house as Blink turned to Mush.  
  
"His house is huge, I've never seen anything that big in my life! Is your house that big?"  
  
Mush nodded as he murmured, "Bigger."  
  
"So, where is it Mushee?" Blink asked his eye growing with more awe at each new house.  
  
Mush pointed to a house at the tope of a hill. The mansion was huge, 7 stories high and nearly as wide as their 5A high school. "That's our house, and that one next to it is where my older sister and her husband Morris live."  
  
Mush put his foot on the gas and sped to his house. "Damn it!"  
  
"What is it Mush?"  
  
"That Bastard parked his freakin' bug in my spot!" Mush swore again as he backed into a parking spot that read 'Marcus' on it.  
  
"Um...Mush, who's Marcus?" Blink asked as Mush pulled off Blink's Cubs hat.  
  
"My brother, he's eleven months younger than me." Mush was fuming as he slammed the door open, "Marcus Bartholomew Meyers! Why the hell did ya park in my parkin' spot?" Mush screamed up the stairs as a woman came out of the side room.  
  
"Miguel, darling, please use proper grammar in this house, and watch your language, you weren't raised in a barn after all." She said sounding very Italian.  
  
"Sorry Mama," He pushed Blink forward, "This is my best friend Luis Ballet; Kid, this is my mom."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet my son's friend, we were beginning to think he didn't have any."  
  
"Mama, I have lots of friends. If I didn't I wouldn't be junior class president. Oh Mama, can Blink please spend the night, then we can finish out assignment for AP American History?"  
  
"Of course he can dear, but you have your lessons to tend to."  
  
Mush rolled his eyes, "I know Mama, but I think Itey-" Mush's mom glared at him, "I mean Marcus would be more than happy to entertain Blink."  
  
Mush's mom nodded, "In that case have fun boys."  
  
"Come on Blink, my room is upstairs, on the fifth floor." Mush and Blink proceeded to race up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the fifth floor, Mush began to sift though his keys as Blink opened the door. "That's weird, I could have sworn it was locked this- " Mush looked onto his bed where his brother, Itey, and Itey's friend Snitch were jumping. "OFF THE BED NOW!" Mush screamed.  
  
"If you didn't want us in your room you should have locked the door." Itey stated coolly.  
  
"My door was locked." Mush growled.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have had a bobby-pin in your sister's bathroom." Snitch said trying unsuccessfully to help out his friend.  
  
"Just leave!" Mush yelled pointing to his doorway.  
  
"But ain't ya gonna introduce us ta yer friend?" Itey asked looking over to Blink.  
  
"Ya, Kid, dis is me bruddah Itey an' 'is friend Snitch. Itey, Snitch, dis is Kid Blink." Mush stated, "Now leave!"  
  
"Miguel Brutus Meyers! What have I told you about using that grammar in this house? You know Marcus would never use it." Mush swore under his breath as his mom walked into his room and saw sheet music all over his floor. "Miguel Brutus, what would your music tutor think id he saw your disrespect for the great musicians?"  
  
"But Mama, Itey and Snitch broke into my room, when I was at practice and-" Mush ranted.  
  
"You should be ashamed of blaming your little brother and his friend for doing such an awful act." Mush's mom put an arm around Snitch and Itey, "Come on you two, leave Mush to be with his friend."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Meyers."  
  
Mrs. Meyers began to walk out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"You might not want to leave this on your bed next time." Snitch said as Itey handed Mush a broken cello bow.  
  
"Why you little bastards!" Blink grabbed onto Mush's arms and held him back and Itey and Snitch ran to Itey's room on the sixth floor. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. I don't know what possessed me to make Itey Mush's brother, but ya know I think I am kinda happy with this chapter, but maybe that's the insomnia talking. I can't sleep after all or the clowns will eat me.  
  
Blink!Muse: Yay! I wasn't a jerk in this chapter!  
  
Mush!muse: You are never a jerk ::Mush!Muse and Blink!Muse begin snogging::  
  
Snitch!Muse: Itey and I would never be so annoying!  
  
Itey!Muse: Well, I might. Now kind wonderful readers, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shout Out!  
  
Gryffin Parker- Guess what! I finished my comic so I have no excuse not to update. My comic kinda screwed me up, because now I have forgotten my plot...so I guess I can make up a new one right. Yup, I am JROTC...but it kinda really sucks, because I got in trouble for calling my Flight Commander Hilter, even though he acts like it... I can't skip class in the band room anymore, because I'm the freak that the Band won't even talk to anymore, because I pretty much said, "The college I wanna go to requires 2 years of a foreign lanauge..." And then when they called me a traitor, I kinda made it worse by saying, "If I'm a traitor, you may as well stick my Clarinet up your butt, because I don't care!" I guess I kinda deserved to be abandoned don't you? Hehe, you get to be in this chapter ( Well, I hope you like it, and the whole car thing is pretty much because I like PT Cruisers more than Mustangs...but then again I am a huge freak. So thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Gryffin Parker, because she was the only one who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Just Fooling Around  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can you believe those two?" Mush asked as he bent down to pick up his sheet music. "My mom likes Itey the most because he's younger, and because he's a kiss up."  
  
"But he seemed like a huge troublemaker." Blink said as he bent down to help Mush.  
  
"Only when he's with Snitch, which I guess is funny, because no one has noticed that fact yet." Mush smiled placing his pile of music onto his stand, just as his mom's voice was heard from downstairs.  
  
"Miguel, your tutors here! Are you going to go to the Music room?"  
  
Mush smiled, "Yes Mama, I'll be down there in a minute." He yelled before turning to Blink, "Do you want to listen to me in my lesson?"  
  
Blink smiled, "Of course I do."  
  
Mush smiled as he opened the door, "The music room is downstairs on the left."  
  
"Okay, um...on which floor?" Blink asked, but Mush was already running down the stairs. "Oh well, I guess I will just follow you."  
  
Blink hurried to run down the stairs, but was taken by surprise by a girl, who looked slightly older than Mush, who was coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be Mush's friend." She smiled as he held out her hand, "I'm his sister, Gryffin."  
  
"Oh, I'm Kid Blink...well, my name is really Luis Ballet...but you can call me Blink." He said looking down the stairs. "Do you know where the music room is?"  
  
Gryffin laughed, "Of course I do, I mean I have lived in this house since I was like three or something."  
  
"Whoa, how much age difference is there between you and Mush?" Blink asked, he never knew that Mush had any siblings, and now it would seem as if he had at least three.  
  
"I'm a little over a year older than he is. Our family is all really close in age, well, besides Irene and Freddie." Gryffin said smiling.  
  
Blink's eye grew, "You mean he has more siblings?"  
  
Gryffin smiled, "Of course, I mean there's Irene, she's 24, me, I'm 18, Mush, well, you know he's 17, Itey's 16, Aurelia is 14, Beatrice is 12, Severina is 10, and Freddie is about one and a half."  
  
Blink shook his head, "Whoa, Mush never told me that he had any siblings, I always thought he was an only child...until today."  
  
"Lelia, will you come and take Alfreda outside to play while Miguel has his listens?" Mush's mom said from downstairs.  
  
"Yes Mom!" Gryffin said smiling, "The music room is on the next floor."  
  
"Thanks." Blink said smiling.  
  
Blink quickly walked down the stairs and into the first door on his left, which was filled with the sound of a cello. Blink smiled as he sat down on the extra chair. 'Dude, he is so good, I really don't deserve him...wait...I don't like him...I'm straight..."Blink's thoughts continued as the music stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bobertson, I could have done better, but Marcus broke my good bow..." Mush began to explain...but Mr. Bobertson just shook his head.  
  
"Have you been practicing Miguel?" He asked looking at Mush.  
  
"Yes sir, for about two hours each day. I'm really sorry that it sounded so bad, I would have practiced more if I had the time...but I have three AP classes, and choir, and all of the other instruments, and I'm a S.B.O. and it's almost wrestling season, so I have to practice that...and it's the first week of school, I'm so sorry, I suppose I should make more time but I just can't. I'm so sorry Mr. Bobertson." Mush sounded as though he was about to cry.  
  
Blink automatically looked to Mr. Bobertson and the almost crying Mush.  
  
"I didn't say you didn't do well, Miguel. It's just I've never heard you play that well before." Mr. Bobertson said smiling.  
  
Mush smiled. And Blink felt a weight lifted off his shoulder, 'I was about ready to kill Mr. Bobertson for making my Mush cry...wait, my Mush...where did that word come from?' Blink asked himself as Mush began to play again.  
  
Mr. Bobertson smiled again, "You play like someone who is in love."  
  
Mush began to blush, "Well...um...can we move onto the trumpet now? I swear that I am a lot better at that one."  
  
Mr. Bobertson smiled, "Go ahead Miguel."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mush was now grinning like nothing else as he walked over to Blink, "Will you pass me that case next to you Kid?"  
  
"This one?" Blink said grinning; he couldn't get his mind off of what Mr. Bobertson had said about Mush playing like someone who was in love.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Blink." Mush said as he grabbed the case and walked over to his seat again and began to assemble his trumpet.  
  
"Which song should I play Mr. Bobertson?" Mush asked.  
  
"Um...you can chose Miguel, but I am afraid that your lesson is going to be short today, my son, Bob Jr. is sick, so I have to get home soon."  
  
"That's okay Mr. Bobertson. I have a friend over anyway." Mush was grinning as he shifted through his music until he found the right one. "Is this one okay Mr. Bobertson?"  
  
"Of course it is Miguel."  
  
Mush grinned as he placed his trumpet up to his lips, and began to play 'Sing Sing with a Swing'.  
  
After he was done Mr. Bobertson said his good-byes and left.  
  
"Hey Mush, that was great!" Blink said smiling at him.  
  
"No it wasn't, it would've been better if I still had my good bow." Mush said sighing, "And I left my good trumpet upstairs, this is my beginning one. I can't believe that Mr. Bobertson didn't yell at me for that one."  
  
Blink smiled, "Why would anyone want to yell at you Mush?" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Mush asked  
  
"Nothing." Blink smiled.  
  
We heard the downstairs door slam, "KIDS! HONEY! COME DOWN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE YOU HAVE TO MEET!" A very low voice yelled.  
  
"That's my Dad, Kid. I have to go downstairs." Mush said as he quickly pulled the mouthpiece out of his trumpet and put it back in the case.  
  
"I'll come with you." Blink said smiling.  
  
Both boys ran downstairs. Were they saw a man who looked like a forty-four year-old version of Mush, and a young man with slick black hair, who was about 5'3" and about Mush's age. "Miguel, this is your cousin Antony Higgins, he's going to stay with us for a while."  
  
"Cool." Mush said smiling. "Why have we never met before?"  
  
"Because I've been in a Military Boarding School almost all of my life." Antony said as he walked over to Mush and whispered, "And the name is Racetrack or Race...and don't forget it."  
  
A/N: Whoa...Mush has one big family...I mean dude! And there are so many hot guys in it (Mush, Itey, and Race! I am so happy). Well, I have to go now...please review soon!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shout Outs  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- (to her Muses) Nice review guys. I think you have a great future in reviewing! Well, I'm glad you though it was Grrrrrrrrrrrrreat. Thanks for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Aw...don't worry. Everyone goes without reviewing sometimes (or at least I always do). You really really really need to update your fics! I mean you really do. Thanks for thereview.  
  
Gryffin Parker- Yeah, I know all about the clarinet and sax having about the same fingerings, because I play the clarinet too! Even if I quit band... Hehe, what do you think about Mush and Itey being your brothers, AND Race being your cousin. It's pretty cool isn't it? Or at least I think it is...but then again I am a huge geek...so anyway, back to your shout out. Aren't Slashy boys the best? Especially when they don't like to admit that they are slashy? YAY! Swing is the best...well, actually Broadway music is the best, but they are close. I got the Lion King Soundtrack (the Broadway one with Max in it as Timon). It's so awesome. And I found out that my brother saw it when Max was still in it. So, I like cried because I wished it were me. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Rannoch- Eley, eh? That's kinda weird... YAY! My shithead Canadian Doll- face has gotten into the habit of reviewing all of my fics. ( I still think that You HAVE to see Newsies. I mean your already obsessed, so what else is there to lose? Well, Don't do anything stupid, alright? Any my dear Doll-face, where d'ja think I got the idea for the huge family from? But look on the bright side, you don't have to have Annoying!Itey as your brother. Thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for (not)... ::insert drum roll here::  
  
Chapter 5 of Just Fooling around!  
  
"Mom, may Blink and I go back up to my room to do our homework?" Mush asked trying to use his absolute best grammar.  
  
"Of course you may Miguel, as long as you correct yourself and call him by his proper name." Mrs. Meyers smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom." Mush mumbled.  
  
"Rose, what does he have to be sorry for? He's a teenage boy; can't he call his best friend by a simple nickname? I'm sure that Blink calls him by one when they are at his house." Mr. Meyers began, Mush tried not to smile. "So, son, what is your nickname at school?"  
  
Mush kind of looked to the ground trying to figure out if he should tell them or not. Luckily, he didn't have to answer, because Blink did. "His nickname is Mush, sir."  
  
Mr. Meyers kind of shook his head, "How did you get that nickname Miguel?"  
  
Mush looked up to him, "When we were in kindergarten, everyone thought that my skin looked like Oatmeal, so they called me Mush."  
  
Blink smiled, knowing that Mush was lying completely. You see Mush had gotten his name by saying all sorts of Mushy things to whoever it was that he liked at the time...but now that Blink thought of it, Mush's skin did look like oatmeal. Blink licked his lips he now wanted some oatmeal.  
  
"Sir, may we go upstairs now?" Mush asked.  
  
Mr. Meyers smiled, "Okay, but take Antony with you. He needs to make some friends here."  
  
Mush nodded, "Yes sir. Come on Race, it's this way."  
  
Blink smiled, "Hey Mush, d'ya wanna race to your room?"  
  
Mush smiled again, but Race stopped him. "What makes you think that I want to race to your room?"  
  
"I don't know. It's fun?" Mush said still anxious to begin the race.  
  
Itey smiled, "If you want you can come and play poker with me and Snitch."  
  
Race's eyes began to shine, "Oh Poker, I've heard great things about that game. But I'm afraid I don't know how to play." He stated as they began to walk up to Itey's room.  
  
Mush sighed, "Come on Blink, I bet I'm gonna win."  
  
Mush and Blink began to run up the stairs as fast as they could both go. Blink arrived in Mush's room a few seconds before Mush.  
  
As soon as Mush entered the room, Blink slammed the door shut. "You know Mush, I think I might need some oatmeal."  
  
Mush blinked a few times, before Blink's lips were on top of his, and he finally figured out what Blink meant by needing some oatmeal.  
  
They fell back onto Mush's bed still kissing.  
  
"Hey Mush?" The door opened. "Can we use your-" Itey's voice stopped as they heard him slam the door shut then knocked on it.  
  
Blink and Mush quickly pulled apart. "Come in Itey." Mush said trying to straighten his clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I walked in on you and Blink. I really didn't mean to, I thought you would just be doing homework; I didn't think you guys were gay. Or I guess you'd be bi, because I know Blink has had girlfriends before. Will you please forgive-"  
  
Mush sighed, "You're ranting Itey, what do you want?"  
  
Itey took a deep breath, "CanIpleaseuseyourplayingcards?"  
  
Blink shook his head, "Can you please repeat that, only breathe this time?"  
  
"Mush, Can I please use your playing cards?" Itey repeated, as Snitch and Race appeared behind him.  
  
Mush stood up and walked over to his bookcase, "Don't you have your own deck, Itey?"  
  
Itey tried not to smile, "Well, you see, Snitch and I wanted to burn our report cards, so we HAD to have something to set the fire with. So we-"  
  
Mush laughed throwing the deck of cards at Itey, "Okay, Okay, I get it."  
  
Itey smiled, "I'll be leaving you two alone now."  
  
Mush smiled, "Bye Its."  
  
Itey went to shut the door, then turned around, "You might want to lock the door this time, you don't want to have Mom see you two 'doing homework'."  
  
Mush glared at him.  
  
"Eep!" Itey ran out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
Blink smiled as he walked over to the door and locked it, "So, where we're we on out homework?"  
  
Mush smiled at him, "I think you were just about to take a break for some oatmeal."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, I know, it's too short. But I needed to end it right there, for some reasons of my own... like I wanted to. But please review. If you do I'll give you a deck of cards that you can use to set report cards on fire. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Just Fooling Around  
  
Itey and Snitch skipped over to Itey's older brother's room after losing almost fifty dollars to Race. Snitch turned to Itey, "You know, I'm starting to think that Race lied when he said he didn't know how to poker."  
  
Itey shook his head, "No, I don't think he did, I mean he was taking notes..."  
  
Snitch rolled his blue eyes, "The pencil wasn't sharpened, didn't you notice that?"  
  
Itey looked at Snitch, "Well, I thought he just didn't realize that and I felt sorry for him when he found out because we would have to show him how to play again."  
  
Snitch shook his head again, "So, why are we skipping to your brother's room again?"  
  
Itey grinned, "It's part of my top secret evil plan..."  
  
Snitch looked at Itey once more, "Which is?"  
  
Itey smiled, "If I told you it wouldn't be top secret would it?"  
  
Snitch rolled his eyes, "So, what do I need to do?"  
  
Itey grinned, "Pick the lock again of course!"  
  
Snitch smiled, "Wasn't it mean of us to have that locksmith make a spare key to his room?"  
  
Itey thought for a minute, "Well, not really...I mean he should be more responsible and CHANGE his lock more often."  
  
Snitch grinned as he pulled out the key, "You know I've never thought of it that way..." A moan came from the inside of Mush's room. "What kind of homework did they say they were doing?"  
  
"Um...I don't know...let's err...um...hurry with my top secret evil plan okay?" Itey said as he ran down the stairs to Gryffin's room and began banging on the door.  
  
Gryffin opened the door, "What do you want It?"  
  
Itey smiled, "Mush said that he and Blink needs help on their homework, and they were thinking that since you are SO much smarter then they are that YOU could help them out."  
  
Gryffin laughed, "You know, he doesn't have to lie. I mean I'd help him anyway...and that friend of his is kinda cute."  
  
Itey smiled as Gryffin walked up the stairs.  
  
Snitch joined in his smile, "Just walk right in, they're waiting for you."  
  
Gryffin put her hand on the doorknob before she turned around to glare at Itey and Snitch, "You two are up to something, aren't you?"  
  
Itey looked hurt, "You don't trust me, your own little brother?"  
  
Snitch leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, "Why does she get to know your evil top secret plan but I don't?"  
  
Itey turned around and whispered back, "My top secret evil plan, not evil top secret plan, gosh, it's so hard to find good partners in crime these days."  
  
---  
  
Mush smiled inwardly, while he continued to kiss Blink. They were both now lying on his bed and their shirts were long since gone.  
  
Mush heard his door open quickly followed by Gryffin's voice, "Hey Mush, Itey said you needed some-" She looked over to Mush and Blink and they quickly pulled apart. "Never mind, I don't think you do need any help, so I'll just leave now."  
  
Mush stood up and grabbed Gryffin's arm, "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"  
  
Gryffin was at a lose for words, because from all that she had heard about Blink, he was the straightest guy in the world, and then walking in on him having his tongue down her brother's throat, that kinda puts a damper on the whole 'straightest guy ever' image.  
  
Mush's eyes filled with panic, "You're not are you Sis? I mean Morris will kill me! And if he doesn't kill me he'd kill Irene, and the rest of our family...and what if Dad finds out...or Mom...or Oscar...please don't tell, you just can't! I mean you really really really really really can't."  
  
Gryffin looked at her younger brother, "Don't worry, I won't. Come on, don't you have a little bit of taste, besides, now I have a mature person around my own age that I can talk about guys with."  
  
Mush blushed a little, "You know we're not gay...well...not really."  
  
Gryffin shook her head confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Blink stood up and walked over to them, "We both go out with girls, like all the time, I just ya know like to play around sometimes."  
  
"So, you're like friends with benefits then?" She asked.  
  
Blink nodded with a huge smile on his face as Mush nodded as he tried to put on a very forced smile.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you later Mush. So, don't do anything that I wouldn't do okay?"  
  
Mush nodded again. "Thank you."  
  
. Shout Outs.  
  
T-R-Us~ Don't worry, I don't think I trust Itey anymore...I think he's up to something, I just don't know what yet...but I'm tempted to make it have something to do with Snitch... Oh, have you ever seen Sgt. Bilko? In it the Sgt Bilko is obsessed with gambling and he pretends not to know how to play poker, then the other officers will let him play with them. It was so funny that I just HAD to make Race say it sometime. If you haven't seen Sgt. Bilko you SO have to, I mean where else can you see Max Casella in drag? Thanks for the review.  
  
Rannoch~ I'm not a hippie am I, Doll-face? LOL! I think you are the only person with a JacktheKnife!Muse...but ya know it works for you. Come on soon Ari, and then I can talk to you! Thanks for the review My Canadian Doll-face.  
  
geometrygal~ It's an ubber sweet fic, eh? Well, I'm glad you like it. ( Thanks for the review.  
  
Gryffin Parker~ My friend Mich stole my CD :'( Because she wants to burn herself a copy of it... Hehe...Itey HAS to be my favorite character ever (incase you can't tell) I mean I can do what ever I want with his personality since he only says one sentence in the entire movie ("It's very fair") I hop you make the dean's list too...just like I have to hope to make it into an academy...even if that means four years without writing any slash...besides weekends...but heck, that's like what, two years away? Oh, will you be willing to like send me some stuff about you (that I can use for your character, like a real name and stuff) I hope I'm not offending you with the way you act in this fic... Well, good luck and thanks for the review.  
  
Plaidly Lush~ Don't worry, I swear they will be together, ( because I'm too obsessed for them not to be. Well, I hope you like the rest of this chapter.  
  
SpecsGlasses~ Hehe, you did a dance? Wow, I thought I was the only one who did dances when it came to fan-fics. Hehe...I love the Oatmeal bit...and I just 'couldn't resist it' Doing homework is fun! Or at least it is when you are Mush and Blink. So, what would you think about some Snitch/Itey (because it would be so easy in this story) Well, thanks for the review, and the dance (  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr~ Look you get a shout-out just for no reason...so now you owe me. Now I have to say, stay away from the milk!  
  
A/N: Well, please review and give me some suggestions on other couples and/or which other Newsies to work in somehow. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Shout outs  
  
Plaidly Lush- Okay, I'll try to put more Race in the next chapter (but maybe not this one) I promise. Sorry for the long non-updating time. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Gryffin Parker- Well, it's been a long time, huh? Well, I hope you got good grades. (I know I wrecked my chances of getting into an academy... But oh well, you only live once right? Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
T-R-Us- So, have you seen Sgt. Bilko yet? Well, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the review.  
  
Strawberri Shake- I'll try to get to the point of Blink and Mush becoming officially more than friends. But first I need to apologize for not updating sooner, and to thank you for your review.  
  
Inquisitive-Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I swear that I am alive! Well, thanks for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Man, your reviews always make me giggle. Thanks for the review! And sorry that it took me so long to update.  
  
Rannoch- Hello my Canadian doll-face, Well, onto the next chapter, only one more shout out to go! YAY! Oh, and I AM NOT ANI!!!  
  
Erin Go Bragh- Well, I think it's okay to have that whole trumpet pride thing going. I mean I quit band over a clarinet pride thing (Stupid Mr. Ward didn't think a clarinet could be in Jazz band...grr...) Well, thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Now, I guess I've made you wait long enough, so here's the next chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck to badly.  
_

**Just Fooling Around**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blink left the first thing the next morning. It was a Saturday after all which kind of made Mush wonder why they hadn't just started school the next Monday. But oh well, who said that the school board were supposed to be smart?  
  
Mush walked up to Gryffin's room, wondering what it was that she had wanted to talk about the night before, although he had his guesses.  
  
He knocked slowly on the door. He laughed a bit as he knocked. It must have just been one of those habits that he was the only one who had. Gryffin opened the door a crack before slamming it shut.  
  
"What do you want Mush?" She asked, keeping the door shut.  
  
"Yesterday you said you wanted to talk... So, I came to talk." Mush tried to explain, although he felt kinda silly talking to a shut door.  
  
"Oh yeah, hold on one sec, I need to straighten up a bit first." She explained as Mush heard some wrestling around from the inside of her room. About five minutes later she opened her door. "Come in dearest brother."  
  
Mush blinked, Gryffin's room was a complete mess. "I thought you said you need to straighten up first?"  
  
Gryffin smiled, "I lied. I just had to make sure that my room was Itey proof before we had this talk."  
  
Mush nodded in agreement, but he couldn't seem to get Blink out of his mind, "So, what did you want to talk about, sis?"  
  
"Yesterday." She answered honestly. "I know that at school everyone refers to Blink as the 'straightest guy in the world'. It's just I don't seem to buy your story that you're just fooling around, Mush."  
  
Mush looked down at the ground. "We are Gryffin. We're just friends... I mean between us..." Mush went into his usual rant about dating girls, and stuff like that hoping that she couldn't tell how forced it was.  
  
"Mush, stop lying."  
  
"What do you mean 'stop lying'. It's the truth, if you were to ask Blink he'd say the same thing." Mush bit his tongue.  
  
"Mush, I've known you all of your life. AND you're entire life you've only dated one girl. And I hate to say it Mush, but Mommy and Son dates don't count as dates."  
  
"But, Gryffin, I did go to Prom last year..." Mush could already tell that there was no way he was going to win this argument.  
  
"But you took me, Mush. And it was only because my date backed out at the last minute. I'm really sorry to break it to you, but that didn't count as a date either."  
  
"And, I'm kinda going to Homecoming..." Gryffin's eyes grew.  
  
"Wait, your going to Homecoming? With who?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"This girl who's an S.B.O. with me. Blink's going to ask this little strumpet named Briana, so I decided to ask someone to."  
  
"Mush, how do you really feel about Blink? I mean I believe you that right now, you're just friends, but do you always want to be just fooling around?"  
  
Mush kind of smiled, "Well, you see, Kid is kind of a Cubs fan."  
  
Gryffin faked a gasp. "You let a Cubs fan into this house? Quick, we must slaughter a goat to protect our great Yankees from the curse."  
  
Mush laughed at her very crappy impression of their dad. "But I guess that doesn't answer you're question does it?" Gryffin nodded. "Well, you see sis, I think I may be inlovewithhim."  
  
Gryffin blinked. "You are in love with him?"  
  
Mush blushed, "But you can't tell him. I mean he's straight...and I think this is the closest thing to having him be in love with me that I can ever hope for. And sure, he's still dating girls, but maybe someday he'd run out of girls to date. Then we can get married, and have a dog, and three kids...and..." Mush looked down at the ground. "And be slaughtered by Morris, only after he kills his own wife and kids."  
  
Gryffin put an arm around Mush's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Miguel. I never stopped to think of Irene. I guess it's because we just don't get along that. But maybe Morris will get shot or some other miracle can happen."  
  
Mush smiled, "You know, maybe it's not a bad thing to have siblings."  
  
Gryffin pushed him slightly, "So, do you want to watch 'Singing in the Rain' with me now that you are some what out of the closet?"  
  
Mush smiled, "Sure, sis."Blink was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He knew that he was supposed to call Briana, but he couldn't forget what Mr. Bobertson had said about Mush.  
  
"He's probably in love with that girl he asked to Homecoming, that 'Kellie' girl." Blink sighed, "After all she is hot."  
  
"Wait, why am I worried about anything like that? I mean I'm straight..."  
  
He looked over at the cardboard box by his mattress, on top of it was the picture of he and Mush during the summer, both in their swimming trunks, it was from the day they had started fooling around.  
  
"Maybe I'm not straight after all... but Mush is... so." Blink picked up his phone and dialed Briana's number.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Anderson, is Briana home?" Blink asked as a female voice answered on the other side.  
  
"This is her." Briana squeaked into the other end. Blink shivered, why couldn't everyone have a voice like Mush?  
  
"Hey Briana, this is Blink."  
  
"Oh! Blinky-poo!" Blink felt like he was ready to puke, how could anyone like someone like that.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Homecoming with me?"  
  
Blink quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as she screamed, he silently prayed she would say no. "I'd love to go Blinky, what color should I wear?"  
  
Blink gulped then looked at the picture of Mush in his baby blue swim trunks, "Baby blue." He whispered, not thinking about the girl on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Okay, Blinky. Who are we going on our day activity with?"  
  
"Some friends of mine." Blink answered quickly.  
  
"I hope it isn't that Jack and Spot. I mean gay guys are so uncool. And that Mush guy you're always around is so mean, he calls me bad names." She complained.  
  
"Mush is in the group, Briana. He's my best friend." Blink forced a smile out of routine. 'Damn, I wish I could call him my boyfriend,' he thought before kicking a wall. 'Your straight remember.'  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to say Mush. Mush is the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's so kind to everyone." Blink sighed, it was true Mush was the sweetest guy ever.  
  
"Listen, Briana, I have to go now. Bye." He hung up quickly before running over to his garbage can and puking.  
  
"Why do I even pretend to be straight?" Blink asked himself before laughing. "Maybe I should stop talking out loud before I give myself away."  
  
_A/N: Aww... I'm so mean to poor Blinky and Mush.  
  
Blink!Muse: Yes you are.  
  
Mush!Muse: You mean Blink loves me, he really loves me? starts crying  
  
Itey!Muse: I wasn't in that chapter? You didn't put me in a chapter. joins Mush in crying  
  
mumbles "All my muses are crybabies" Well, I have to go and start working on another update for another story now. So, please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**SHOUT OUTS**

_Rannoch: "He didnt hang himself, I put him there to dry..." LoL, that was great and you know I think that the oh so sexy SerialKiller!Mush is a great idea...although maybe not for this fic. Well, thanks for the review my dear Ari._

_Mydracomalfoy- YAY! A new reader! I hope you like this new chapter... Sorry that it took me forever and a day to update._

_Shadowsdancingdragon- (for chapter 5 review) It was from Sgt. Bilko! YAY! I wasn't the only one who watched it! gives her a box of cards (for chapter 7 review) Don't worry, Mush and Blink will be together soon enough...unless I'm in a bad mood..._

_Erin Go Bragh- I am updating again today (just incase you want to know) bows in traditional Japanese style Please forgive me for not updating sooner._

**Just Fooling Around **

**Chapter 8**

Mush sighed as he leaned back on his bed. It was hopeless, if his own sister wouldn't believe that he was straight, who would... Mush turned to his side to try to sleep when his phone rang.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he began to try his hardest to ignore it.

It rang again. "Okay, fine I'll get it, for God's sake!"

Mush walked over to his phone and stuck placed it next to his ear, "Hello?"

"MUSH!" Blink yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Yes... And you know no one in my family is deaf... besides maybe me now..."

"So, are you going to the dance, Mush?"

"No."

"Come on, Mush. Why not Mush?"

Mush sighed, "Because yo- I mean the guy... PERSON that I like is already going with someone else... So I'd have no one to go with."

"Mush..." Blink said quietly, "Are you gay?"

Mush stopped dead in his tracks (even though he wasn't moving). "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Uh-huh."

"The truth is... that I really don't know anymore... I mean I've always considered myself straight... but then I think of kissing you... and I see Spot and Jack together-"

"WOW! You can see Spot?"

"I'm serious Blink. I see them together... and I wish it were us... But you probably hate me now."

No noise came out of the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry Blink. Good-bye." Mush turned off his phone before walking over to his window and throwing it out.

He then walked over to his desk and slowly pulled out his exacto-knife as he placed it against his skin.

Blink sat staring at his phone. He couldn't have meant that, it must have been a joke. After all, Mush was always the first one to say that they weren't going out, right? And...

'Oh my God.' He thought all at once, 'he was blushing that one day... and he was calling Briana mean names...'

Suddenly his phone rung, he hurried to answer it before yelling into it, "MUSH?"

A high-pitched giggle came out from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hello, slut." Blink said dryly.

"I'm not a slut Blinky-poo... You just have no taste... When can we have sex dear?" Blink blinked as he stared at the phone once more.

"Never, I don't love you."

Briana began to cry, or at least force out a fake cry, "You love Sally don't you?"

"No."

"Sandy?"

"No."

"Joann?"

"No."

After half an hour and the name of every girl in the school was recited, Briana stopped to ask Blink who he was in love with.

Blink laughed, "His name is Mush."

_A/N: Bwahahahahahaha, the classic double cliffhanger! Well, I have to hurry and post this then eat Mud Pie! (the ice cream cake from my birthday...) Can you believe that I'm an adult now? Weird huh? Well, please review._


End file.
